Red Outtakes
by Oxygen.and.Cucumber
Summary: A selection of outtakes from 'Red' which gives an insight into the arrogant Edward.. before he went all mushy. - “I don’t have an office.” He drawled, taking another step closer. His eyes were teasing and playful. “I own the floor baby.” AH/AU


**Red Outtakes**

* * *

**Summary: **A selection of outtakes from 'Red' - "I don't have an office." He drawled, taking another step closer. His eyes were teasing and playful. "I own the floor baby."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions**

* * *

Bella's POV

I straightened the collar of my white shirt as I finished doing the last of the buttons up – leaving the two undone at the top as I usually did. From what the man at the firm had told me, my other colleague was a quiet individual who kept to themselves and just got on with her work.

I jumped out of the taxi, throwing a few notes to the driver as I stared up at the building looming above me. After my last job in journalism ended disastrously, a colleague had past my name onto Twilight Press – and I'd been more than surprised when they'd accepted me without an interview.

Apparently the person who'd previously had the job lasted just over seven months before they quit.

To say I wasn't hesitant about the job would have been a straight forward lie – but I wasn't about to back down because the person before couldn't last it out. Besides, as far as colleagues go, I'd worked with the worst; and I highly doubted Twilight Press had any that could top them.

The automatic doors opened for me, and immediately, I saw a receptionist sitting at the front, a nail file held in between her fingers.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a perfect eyebrow raised in annoyance as a grateful smile flashed across my face.

"I'm supposed to be meeting uh..." my gaze darted towards the card in my pocket briefly, "... Mr Cullen?"

"Mr Cullen," she repeated the name slowly, her eyes filling with a sudden anger that I couldn't pin down. "... is _busy _at the moment. Perhaps I can call someone else from you?"

"That won't be necessary," I said politely. "Would you mind if I just waited over there until he's ready?" I pointed towards the seats by the window. All I wanted to do was be introduced to my new colleague so that I could get on with the work I was paid to do – and although I didn't see why Mr Cullen needed to be the one to do this, the least I could do was wait patiently to see why.

She let out a frustrated sigh, and she looked down at her nails briefly. When she looked back up towards me, her gaze had hardened into something malicious.

"Actually, I'm sure he'll appreciate another distraction. He's on level twelve, so just go straight up there and he'll finish all the _introductions _for you."

Her voice was laced with implications, and as I walked towards the elevator, I tried to keep my thoughts as far from them as possible. Optimism had never been a trait of mine, but as I pressed the number twelve on the lift, I reminded myself of the description the firm had given me.

She was a quiet individual who kept to themselves and just got on with her work.

I just had to get past Mr Cullen, who'd undoubtedly introduce me to my new colleague, and then I could engross myself in the work. But as the elevator doors open, I heard a very loud and distinctive voice shout across the floor.

"Shit."

I didn't have time to mull over the word, because in front of me, were two people in a very _compromising _position. Seeing as this was the floor I'd be working in, my heart sank as I realised the girl beneath him was my work colleague.

"I'll let you get dressed," I said hesitantly, and spotting a room in the corner, I sped towards it. As soon as the door was closed firmly behind me, I let out a frustrated sigh. Drama seemed to follow me wherever I worked – and as a first impression of the firm, that previous optimism I'd clung on to previously had disappeared very quickly.

I could hear the rustling of clothes beyond the thin walls of the office, and the constant, harsh muttering from the man beside her. _Your fault_, he kept hissing towards her. _Can't you hurry up?_

A knock came at my door, and as I opened it, I saw the man opposite me. The woman was nowhere in sight. "I'm terribly sorry about that," he said swiftly, his face all too innocent. As I raised my gaze slowly to his, I was surprised by the intensity burning behind his green eyes. "Usually I try to keep things like that away from private eye." He took a step towards me, his hand still resting on the edge of the doorframe.

Remember why you're here, I thought to myself as his chest stared back at me. A small part of me wanted to reach out and touch it, just to see if it felt as good as it looked.

But that wouldn't have gone down to well.

"I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself, holding my hand out for him to shake, and he did so all too willingly. My skin melted against his, and when he brought my palm up to his mouth to kiss, I could have dissolved into a puddle at his feet. "The office hired me last week as the new reporter for this level."

At the knowledge I was the firm's newest employee here, he quickly dropped my hand from his fingers. "_You're _my new colleague?" he asked in disbelief. "They told me I was getting a man called Harry Evans."

I froze, my thoughts whirring into a confused mess. "My new colleague isn't the woman you were... uh, _with _just now?"

His eyebrows furrowed on his forehead, and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Well, I guess it's my duty to introduce you to your new office," he said dryly, and with his right hand, he gestured to the room I'd ran into. "Welcome to your new office."

"Hilarious." I smiled wryly back at him. "So where's your office?" Judging from what I'd seen earlier; either he lacked the decency to take her into his office, or he was just plain lazy.

"I don't have an office." He drawled, taking another step closer. His eyes were teasing and playful. "I own the floor baby."

I'd been in the office barely five minutes, and already he was flirting with me. It obviously meant very little to him that I'd seen their _embrace _together. From that – I was able to pinpoint down exactly the type of character that he was.

"That's good to know," I stated, my smile tight and forced. "I'll just let myself get settled, and shout when you want me to help out with anything."

His gaze flashed down briefly to the two undone buttons of my shirt, and I suddenly wished that I had kept them closed. It wouldn't have mattered that I looked like a prude – at least his eyes would have stayed on my face.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing some more of you," he implied dangerously, the corners of his mouth lifting into a lopsided grin.

"Seeing as we'll be working together, no doubt you will," I replied politely, keeping the emphasis on the fact that we _worked _together.... instead of the fact that I would have quite happily given in to the temptation of his green eyes, messy hair and a chest that rivalled Brad Pitt's.

He flashed me one last teasing smile, his eyes unashamedly running up and down my legs, before he closed the door of my office – leaving me, at last, in peace.

Let's hope the saying "first impressions count" isn't true. Undoubtedly I'd have to establish some basic ground rules. For starters: take the woman home, not to your desk in the middle of the office.

It was only then, when I sank into the office chair behind the desk that I realised how tired I was. I'd been up at six in the morning to get the train into work, and then the taxi from the station. Last night hadn't been the best of nights to break up with, boyfriend of three months, Tyler either. Five glasses later and I was on course for an early mid-life crisis.

I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder, and pushing open the door to my new office, I saw Mr Cullen sitting in the chair opposite. His eyes shot towards mine as soon as he heard my door close.

"I was going to get a coffee from downstairs, and I wondered if you wanted one."

He stood up from his desk, his eyes become hesitant as he moved closer towards me across the floor. "I don't want a coffee," he said firmly, taking yet another step in my direction. If he took one more step, I swear my knees were going to buckle. "I could tell you what I _do _want though."

"What would you like?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, and just like he had done in my office, his eyes flashed towards my face. From the raw hunger burning in his eyes, it was a look that screamed danger, lust and temptation.

And all I'd asked him was if he'd like a coffee.

"There was a woman in here earlier," he stated, his jaw tensing. "She was very beautiful."

The one he was with earlier, my own thoughts quickly jogged my memory. "Well, no doubt you two will be very happy together. Are you sure I can't get you a coffee?" Get yourself out of there Bella.

This was beginning to turn out like some bad action movie. Any moment now the ceiling would collapse, he'd dive towards me, and we'd be lying side by side, pressed tightly against one another beneath the rubble.

My cheeks burned red again.

"She had high black shoes on," his tongue darted out and swept across his lips. As his eyes rose slowly back up to mine, I knew I'd been caught watching. "And long brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back."

He took another step towards me. He didn't care about what I'd seen earlier – and from the little I knew about his nature, I could already gather that his thoughts were stuck in one certain place known as the gutter.

He was trying to seduce me – and if I didn't stop him, very soon, he was going to succeed.

"Sorry I can't help you," I smiled tightly, and turned around so that I was facing the elevator. Before I could catch my breath, he was directly behind me, his hands resting against my waist.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything _you could help me with?" he asked, his voice too innocent as he pressed himself against my back.

"I'm sure..." I pushed him away forcefully, courage rising in the pit of my stomach, "although the woman down at reception seemed more than willing."

"Who?"

I paused, rolling my eyes melodramatically. "I forgot for a minute that you're the type of person that uses so many women you can't remember their names. Forgive me."

His eyes hardened almost instantly, and he took a firm step away from me. "You know nothing about me."

"I come here to work," I pointed out as though it were obvious. "_Nothing _more – and you aren't going to be the one to change that."

He pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised his eyes towards mine, green melting into brown. "Your willpower isn't _that _strong," he said daringly. "There's only so long you can keep away."

My own gaze hardened, growing cold at his statement. "You can use as many secretaries as you want here, but you will _never _use me." I said abruptly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself a coffee."

I turned around and punched the number in the elevator.

"I'll give you half an hour before you come calling for me," he teased lightly, but from where I was standing, I could hear how strained and forced it sounded; like he didn't believe himself.

Before I stepped into the doors, I threw a disheartened glance over my shoulder towards him. "Don't feel too disappointed when that doesn't happen."

* * *

Edward's POV

I wasn't going to fall for her.

Just because she may have been ridiculously attractive, and she turned me down – which made me want her even more; I wouldn't fall for her. Women fell for me, and that feeling was never reciprocated.

But from the way her black high heels clicked noisily against the tiles of the office, I could tell that this infatuation wasn't going to go away easily.

Unless she gave in to my suggestions... and there was no time like the present to start trying.

* * *

**AN - **For some unknown reason, the idea that they are both deadset on an ending that I create makes me smile. There's nothing like forcing people to submit to your will... uh, *clears throat*, story ideas.

I have a lot of people I need to thank for their support with Red, and I figured that the best way to thank them would be by writing the scenes they never got to see. If you have any more suggestions for what you want to see in the outtakes, post a review and I'll do my best to try and add it in!

* * *

**Reviews = Cookies**


End file.
